


Fireflies

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [51]
Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fireflies, Fluff, Holding Hands, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Nana loves the twilight and Riku is bemused.[Prompt 51 – Fireflies]





	Fireflies

Twilight is a beautiful thing, that time just before dusk when the sun starts to set, the sky going dark as night starts to fall. Everything is so calm and tranquil, and it never ceases to take Nana’s breath away.

Today is no different, her eyes wide as she strolls through the suburban streets, taking in the beauty of this time of day. The sun is setting, the sky orange-red and going dark at the horizon; it won’t be long before night falls. The only light comes from a few street lamps, the woodland at the end of this dead-end street looming and ominous.

“What’re you doing, Nana?” Riku says, squeezing her hand.

She jumps.

He smiles. “You were right out of it. Thinking about anything cool?”

Nana shrugs; it takes her a few seconds to remember that she and Riku are walking home from Stride practise, and she is visiting his parents.

“Not really. I just… this time of day is so pretty, you know?”

“Yeah, yeah, I get you,” Riku says, grinning. “Hey, look over there!”

She looks where he points, and sees fireflies buzzing around the trees. Fireflies love this time of day too.

“Beautiful,” she whispers.


End file.
